Powerful
by Arale Norimaki
Summary: Dos necróferas buscan a Riddick para ofrecerle un trato ¿Aceptará Riddick o por el contrario seguirá en su peregrinaje a Furya?


_Capitulo 1. Objetivo: Encontrar a Riddick_

Por el pasillo se oían repiquetear una muchedumbre de pasos, rápidos y decididos, aunque delicados y livianos, que se dirigían a un lugar en concreto. Un cortejo necrófero, compuesto solo de mujeres puestas en filas de dos, era encabezado por una joven hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, piel pálida y rasgos finos y bien cincelados, el cual apenas podía evitar una leve mueca de excitación. No aparentaba más de veinte o veinticinco años, poseía un cuerpo hermoso y bien proporcionado, el cual llevaba puesto un ceñido vestido negro hasta los pies, de manga larga ajustada y cuello cerrado, junto con el pelo recogido con los adornos de plata típicamente necróferos, un vestido de gran noble. Pero sus pasos, al contrario que sus seguidoras, denotaban poca femineidad, sus zancadas eran grandes y bruscas, demasiado fuertes y decididas como para percatarse de quien los pisaba no era alguien delicado y elegante. Al cabo de un rato se pusieron frente a la puerta de una habitación, dando la joven necrofera dos toques con los nudillos.

- Adelante – Respondió una voz femenina, grave y sensual, pero que también provenía de alguien joven.

Una vez respondida a su petición de pasar, la joven noble se giró hacia sus seguidoras.

- Chicas, quedaos aquí.- Les habló.- Y si escucháis algo a través de la puerta, olvidadlo, aquí no ha pasado nada.

Observó como todas las chicas afirmaban con la mirada y esta les respondió también con una leve afirmación con la cabeza, acompañada de una mirada de satisfacción. Inmediatamente se giró y abrió la puerta, entrando en la habitación. La cerró sigilosamente y no pudo evitar observar la imponente estancia. Esta era amplia y oscura, con adornos y figuras barrocas a juego con el interior de la nave, pero era de techos altos, y poseía unos buenos ventanales donde podían verse el espacio en todo su esplendor, dándole en conjunto un aspecto impresionante y subyugador. En el centro había una cama de generosas proporciones, y cerca de los ventanales una silla giratoria, grande y confortable, con figuras oscuras y fantasmales gravadas en forma de bajorrelieve en su respaldo, la cual se balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro, denotando que su dueña estaba sentada en esta mientras miraba el espacio a través de estos. Localizándola con la mirada, se acercó a la silla y se colocó detrás de ella.

- ¿Alguna novedad?- Preguntó nuevamente la voz.

- Por supuesto, de hecho tengo noticias excelentes.- Respondió la joven, ofreciendo una mueca de satisfacción.- Le he encontrado.

La silla paró inmediatamente de balancearse para hacer un impetuoso giro de ciento ochenta grados. Sentada elegantemente en la silla había una joven rubia, de ojos azules claros, rostro de rasgos finos, también pálido y cincelado como si la hubieran esculpido en piedra. Vestía un elegante vestido gris ajustado al estilo necrófero, con llamativos adornos plateados en el escote, y poseía un porte tan frio y elegante que nadie dudaba que, en su pasado, fue alguien de sangre real. Miró a la anunciante de la noticia con sorpresa, aunque su rostro seguía pétreo como una estatua.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí, y está vivo.- Respondió la noble que estaba de pie.

- ¿Lo tienes localizado?

- Por supuesto, está en un planeta del sistema Sheckbar. De hecho, venía a anunciarte que parto inmediatamente para allí.

- Haces bien.- Respondió afirmativamente la necrófera rubia.- Si tú has podido localizarlo, seguramente otros caza recompensas lo habrán hecho. Hay que darse prisa, si estos lo apresan y lo meten en prisión antes de que le encontremos, sacarle de allí generaría demasiado ruido y eso no nos interesa.

La noble morena asintió con la mirada y se giró para salir de la estancia.

- Natasha.

La morena se giró para averiguar que quería.

- Sé discreta en su captura, y sobretodo tráelo aquí con vida a como dé lugar. Sin él todo nuestro plan no servirá de nada.

Natasha hizo una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tranquila, dalo por hecho.- Respondió para girarse nuevamente y salir de la habitación.

Una vez que Natasha hubo salido de la habitación, la necrófera rubia volvió a girar la silla y se quedó pensativa mientras miraba nuevamente el espacio, juntando las yemas de las puntas de los dedos con las palmas de las manos abiertas. Era primordial que nadie supiera lo que se estaba tramando en esa nave y esperaba que Natasha fuera muy discreta en aquella misión. Aun así podía sentirse satisfecha por cómo estaban yendo las cosas, la base troncal de su plan estaba saliendo según lo esperado. Jamás pensó que aquel Furyano estuviera realmente muerto, y ahora solo hacía falta convencerle de participar en su plan y, por lo poco que lo había conocido, si conseguía traerlo aquí y le ofrecía una buena oferta, no pondría ninguna objeción en aceptarla. El problema sería que confiara nuevamente en ellos y que Natasha pudiera traerlo hasta aquí, algo que entendía perfectamente por razones lógicamente validas, pero confiaba en que sus dotes "persuasivas" le hicieran cambiar de opinión o, al menos, que le diera una oportunidad de escuchar lo que le tenía que ofrecer.

* * *

"_¿En qué cojones estaría pensando para meterme en una mierda de planeta como este?"_

Riddick había encontrado, por fin, una estación de servicio para enviar una baliza de emergencia y que los cazarrecompensas lo fueran a buscar. Estaba hasta las narices de aquel planeta húmedo y pegajoso, había sido muy mala idea ir allí. El motivo de su error fue que estaba harto de planetas desérticos e inhóspitos, le apetecía ir a un lugar con verde, con humedad, donde pudiera beber agua medianamente potable sin tener que medir las gotas de lo que tragaba. Quería dejar de ver paisajes desérticos allá donde no alcanzaba el horizonte y solo ver a corta distancia, así que después de dejar aquella asquerosidad desértica de planeta que, se suponía, tenía que haber sido su tumba, se dirigió al primer planeta con abundante vegetación y con oxígeno que le indicó el buscador, un planeta del sistema Sheckbar llamado Sheckbar Haun 16. Su idea era quedarse unos días descansando, recoger agua y comida para el viaje y seguir su camino hacia su planeta natal, Furya. Aun no sabía cómo diablos ir, no tenía mapas, ni cartografías, ni nada que pudiera indicarle su ubicación, pero en comparación con todo lo que había pasado, ese "problema" era una minucia sin importancia.

Desgraciadamente, nada más aterrizar la carraca que le había agenciado a los actualmente muertos Santana, Díaz y compañía se estropeó y no hubo manera de arreglarlo, ya que necesitaba un componente que, casualmente, no tenían en reserva. Aquello no le sorprendió, pero si le irritó, tanto tiempo tratando con mercenarios y caza recompensas le habían demostrado que eran todos una pandilla de inútiles, estúpidos e ineptos los cuales su cerebro no daba para más, de hecho robarles una nave suponía por defecto esta clase de riesgos, como al final ocurrió. Las únicas excepciones podrían ser Dahl, "Papaito" Johns y Luna, eran los únicos que se podrían salvar de la quema, pero el resto no valían una mierda. Intentó arreglarla de algún modo, pero todo fue trabajo inútil, aquella carraca era inservible. Visto lo visto, decidió olvidarse de aquella chatarra y se embarcó en la selva a ver que podía encontrar.

Los primeros días no fueron del todo desagradables, el clima era húmedo y le sentaba bien después de haber estado en toda clase de desiertos, tanto fríos como cálidos. El agua era potable y en abundancia, encontró algo de fruta comestible, junto con una raza de animalillos que, bien tostados, resultaban hasta buenos de sabor. Pero luego descubrió, como siempre, la cara desagradable de todo aquel planeta.

Había algo que le fastidiaba más que los Mercs, y estos eran los monstruos indígenas. Si estaba hasta los cojones de esos capullos, aun lo estaba más de tener que pelear contra bichos infames, siempre que iba a un planeta sin vida humana era inevitable encontrarse con aquel problema. Esta vez había confiado en tener algo de suerte y que en aquel sitio no hubiera nada de vida hostil para poder descansar psicológicamente durante su estancia, pero resultó todo lo contrario. A medida que iba caminando, descubrió a su pesar y por accidente una guarida de unos bichos enormes, llenos de tentáculos y con unas buenas fauces que devoraban todo animal comible que se cruzaba por su camino. Decidió que debía darse prisa y pasar sigilosamente los dominios de esa guarida lo antes posible, pero se dio cuenta que dichos dominios eran grandes, muy grandes, mucho más de lo que pensaba. Y lo peor fue descubrir que había muchas guaridas como esta, eso suponía muchos problemas. Encima, para empeorar aún más las cosas, también eran anfibios, así que te los podías encontrar en los lagos y ríos buceando, un solo despiste y "adiós muy buenas". Eso significó que la única forma de estar protegido mientras dormía era resguardarse en las copas de los árboles más altos que encontraba, y aun así, siempre con un ojo abierto y una daga en la mano por si las moscas. Aquello le daba algo de protección pero igualmente esos bichos metían los tentáculos por cualquier recoveco que se encontraran para atrapar animales de pequeño tamaño, y un par de veces se despertó con un tentáculo de estos palpándole la pierna. Desde luego, aquellos dos bichos tendrían una buena cicatriz para el resto de su vida, les estaba bien empleado por meter sus tentáculos donde no debían.

Cuando llevaba una buena temporada allí, cansado de pelear con aquellas cosas y sobrevivir como podía, vio algo brillante a lo alto de una montaña y fue a investigar. Lo que vio fue una base móvil de alguna raza humana lo suficientemente desarrollada para construir aquel cubículo, pero al entrar vio que los mandos no eran difíciles de manejar. Consiguió abrir una especie de pantalla, el cual empezó a llenarse de símbolos extraños, pero sabía lo suficiente de intercomunicadores para manejar este, a fin de cuentas, los intercomunicadores solo tienen una función, con eso le bastaba. Hizo lo de siempre, ponerse en el objetivo y este envió una señal en cuanto le identificó. Una vez acabado sonrío, haciendo memoria le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que en aquel puto planeta desértico del que había salido.

Bien, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que algún estúpido incauto picara el anzuelo y fuera a buscarlo. Siempre había algún incauto, algún imbécil o algún novato ambicioso que se creía más de lo que era, atraparle supondría un gran prestigio y subiría sus honorarios como la espuma. Había visto tantos que hasta le entraba risa cada vez que veía a uno con su carita de querubín inocente pensando que podría derrotarle, mucho orgullo, mucha soberbia, y en cuanto le dabas un único y mísero puñetazo lloraban como nenazas rogando por su vida. Patéticos.

Esperó tres días, los cuales aprovechó para echar unas cabezaditas en condiciones, ya que llevaba sin poder dormir tranquilo desde que descubrió las guaridas de esas cosas malditas. Al menos estaba claro por qué los dueños de la base móvil la habían puesto ahí, este era uno de los pocos sitios donde aquellas cosas no venían. No había ningún animal en un radio de cinco kilómetros a la redonda, por lo tanto, sin alimento esos bichos no le encontraban aliciente subir allí.

Pero al cuarto día vio a lo lejos como una nave venía hacia su situación. Intentó enfocar la vista dentro de sus anteojos negros para que no le molestara la luz de los dos soles que iluminaban ese planeta, y cuando dislumbró la forma, maldijo el momento en que envió el mensaje.

- Necróferos….- Masculló.

Le fastidiaban sobremanera los bichos y los Mercs, pero por encima de todo no soportaba a esos semi muertos, estaba hasta la coronilla de ellos. El hecho de que esa nave estuviera ahí significaba que Vaako sabía que estaba vivo y venía a rematar el trabajo que aquel inútil sin cerebro llamado Krone pensó que había acabado, ametrallando el suelo hasta que cayó por él. Estaba en desventaja y lo sabía, era una putada. Él solo con una daga de combate como única arma contra un contingente necrófero armado hasta los dientes lo tenía difícil, hasta que se percató de que él conocía el terreno bastante mejor que estos, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

"_Muy bien, veremos si a esos bichos les gusta comer fantasmas…"_

Se giró rápidamente y salió corriendo cuesta abajo antes de que le localizaran. Tampoco era muy relevante que lo descubrieran y lo persiguieran, pero el hecho de que no te vean siempre es un punto a tu favor, te da tiempo para organizarte y elaborar un buen plan de ataque. Una vez hubo bajado de la montaña, subió a la copa de un árbol para observar, y al cabo de un rato un contingente necrófero hizo acto de aparición. Había varios soldados, dos oficiales, un comandante en jefe y un rastreador, y como él suponía, todos armadas hasta los dientes. Verlos hizo que esbozara una leve sonrisa irónica.

"_Que honor, enviar un comandante en jefe solo para matarme…Sí que me tiene Vaako en alta estima…"_

Se acordó de cuando Vaako fue a buscarle, o mejor dicho, a matarle a la prisión de Crematoria siendo solo un simple comandante a las órdenes del antiguo Lord Mariscal, bastante tiempo había pasado y muchas vueltas había dado la vida. Les observó detenidamente, vigilando que el rastreador, aquella cosa el cual antaño fue un humano, no le detectara por su calor corporal. Vio como este giraba su cara para tener un campo de visión en su dirección y se escondió sigilosamente detrás del tronco, con aquello consiguió que el rastreador no le viera y siguiera su inspección por otro lado. De pronto, escuchó una voz que le llamó la atención.

- Chicos, contened los gatillos, lo quiero vivo.

Le llamó la atención por dos motivos, uno, porque si decía que lo quería vivo no podía ser un contingente enviado por Vaako, aunque no estaba de más pensar que esa infame sabandija traidora hubiera cambiado de opinión y lo quisiera vivo por alguna razón. Pero lo que le llamó más aun más la atención fue que aquella voz no era de alguien de género masculino…

"_Vaya, esto es nuevo….Que yo sepa, los puestos de oficiales están vetados a las mujeres…"_

De hecho, cualquier puesto de responsabilidad estaba vetado a las mujeres necróferas. Su función era la de convertirse en las esposas de los oficiales o en prostitutas de los soldados necróferos, si acaso como mucho podían optar a los puestos de novicias de la fe necrófera, pero toda la parte militar y política les estaba prohibida. Decidió seguir observando para ver si podía sacar algo en claro, cuando escuchó un rugido bastante familiar detrás de él, giró la cabeza e, inmediatamente, empezó a ver a lo lejos como caían árboles en dirección hacia donde estaba situado el contingente, generando una alzada de ceja como única respuesta.

"_Empieza la fiesta…"_

Por como derribaba los árboles, esa cosa tenía que ser de un tamaño enorme, y ese rugido, junto con la rapidez con la que se dirigía, demostraba bastante cabreo por parte de la bestia. Puede que tuviera hambre, o que sintiera que sus dominios estaban siendo invadidos, pero estaba claro que esa cosa tenía toda la intención de acabar con ellos. Esto iba a ser divertido, a ver como se desenvolvía ese contingente para deshacerse de esa bestia.

Al oír el ruido, todo el contingente necrófero se puso en alerta, apuntando hacia la dirección donde procedía dicho ruido.

- Tranquilidad tropas.- Calmó un oficial a sus soldados.- En cuanto lo tengáis a tiro, fuego a discreción.

Todos cargaron a tope sus armas y aguardaron las órdenes de sus oficiales, esperando con tensión mientras veían como, a lo lejos, aquella cosa arrancaba los árboles a su paso en dirección a su situación. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, se podía ver y oír como aquel monstruo llegaba a su objetivo con total rapidez, y en cuanto asomó su primer tentáculo en sus campos de visión, los necróferos se dispusieron a disparar como locos hacia el objetivo. El bicho chillaba y se retorcía cuando notaba los impactos, pero no parecía que, a simple vista, le hicieran un daño considerable. De pronto, unos tentáculos agarraron a unos soldados, haciendo que estos se pusieran a chillar mientras intentaban zafarse como podían, la bestia se los llevó a la boca y empezó a devorarlos, mientras que con otro tentáculo barría al resto del contingente literalmente. Los que quedaban disparaban como posesos mientras esquivaban a la bestia como podían e intentaban escapar. De todos estos, solo la comandante en jefe pudo hacerlo, dejando el contingente a su suerte mientras ella seguía su camino.

Riddick observó como la comandante huía y la siguió sigilosamente saltando los árboles, hasta que una rama hizo un crujido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la comandante parara en seco su recorrido y se dedicara a observar en posición, mientras cargaba el arma nuevamente, muy lentamente para no hacer ruido. Esta vez Riddick se movió aún más sigilosamente, situándose detrás de esta para pillarla desprevenida, dio un salto y, antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, le puso la daga en el cuello, inmovilizándola.

- Suéltame Riddick, no vengo a matarte.- Dijo la chica inmóvil en cuanto notó el filo del cuchillo.

- Yo no lo tengo tan claro…- Respondió Riddick con un ligero tono sarcástico.

- Créeme, es la verdad.- Contestó la chica con gesto apaciguador.- Para tu información, no es Vaako quien me envía.

Aquella información era suficiente para que Riddick cambiara de opinión y le quitara el filo del cuchillo del cuello, se apartó de ella para que esta siguiera hablando.

- Continúa…- Indicó el Furyano para que siguiera hablando.

La chica se giró para observarle y se quitó el casco para estar más cómoda. Al hacerlo, Riddick aun se sorprendió más, aunque su rostro seguía impertérrito.

"_Guapa, muy guapa…"_

De hecho era aun más sorprendente que esa chica fuera comandante en jefe, cuando tenía toda la pinta de ser una gran noble. Aquí había gato encerrado, tenía que estar en alerta por si era una encerrona como la que le hicieron en "Nueva Meca".

- Antes de nada, me llamo Natasha, y como puedes ver, soy comandante en jefe de la sección veinticuatro del ejército necrófero.

- Eso ya lo veo.- Respondió Riddick, dándole a entender que no era tan tonto y que fuera inmediatamente al trasfondo del asunto.- ¿Quién te envía?

- En su momento lo sabrás, por ahora prefiero no decirte esa información. Verás, vengo a buscarte porque tenemos una proposición muy interesante que ofrecerte.

- ¿Qué clase de proposición?- Preguntó inquisidoramente.

- Conozco ese tono, y no, no es una trampa por si te preocupa eso.- Respondió la joven necrófera.- La información referente a esa proposición es algo que tendrás que hablar con la persona que me envía, mi misión es traerte con vida y llevarte al lugar de reunión.

Eso hizo que Riddick hiciera una risa socarrona con la boca cerrada mientas meneaba la cabeza

- Por lo visto, tú y la persona que te envía os pensáis que soy tonto del…

- Por supuesto que no lo pensamos, Riddick.- Interrumpió Natasha.- Entiendo que no quieras confiar en los necróferos, ni que quieras confiar en mí por mi naturaleza. Si yo estuviera en tu situación pensaría lo mismo, de hecho habría matado a todo el contingente antes de que dijeran una sola palabra, pero hazme caso, solo queremos hablar contigo y ofrecerte un trato. Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que te proponemos, podrás irte libremente del punto de reunión y no te molestaremos más.

Riddick se lo pensó un par de segundos.

- ¿Cómo sé que tengo tu palabra?

- Te ofrezco mi parte con vida como garantía.

Conocía la jerga de los necróferos, y lo que quería decir es que se ofrecía voluntariamente para que él mismo la matara por completo en caso de que aquello fuera una encerrona. Si esa chica era capaz de ofrecer los restos que le quedaban de humanidad para garantizar su palabra era posible que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

- Bien, iré contigo. Pero si veo un solo movimiento extraño, date por muerta completa.

- Gracias Riddick, no te arrepentirás.- Respondió la joven necrófera satisfecha.- Ahora vámonos de esta asquerosidad de planeta.

Los dos enfilaron el camino en dirección a la situación de la nave aterrizada, y por este se encontraron al contingente de necróferos, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él. Los que no estaban despedazados estaban completamente muertos… menos uno, un oficial moribundo. Los dos se acercaron para observarle mejor.

- A-a-ay-ayu..dad-me…- Susurró el oficial, casi no podía hablar porque parte de su tráquea estaba cortada y sangraba profusamente.

- Por supuesto.- Respondió Natasha fríamente, para sacar su arma y disparar al oficial en la cabeza.

- Que magnánima…- Comentó Riddick con un tono de ironía.

- De todos modos, si esa cosa no los hubiera matado a todos, lo tendría que haber hecho yo.- Respondió la comandante mientras guardaba el arma en su cinturón, sin dejar de mirar el cadáver del oficial.- Vaako se enteró que partía sola, tuve que inventarme una excusa muy peregrina, pero aun así se empecinó en que llevara un contingente de apoyo, y no podía permitir bajo ningún concepto que nadie de este contingente volviera a "Necrópolis" conociendo el verdadero objetivo de la misión.

- ¿Y qué excusa vas a ponerle cuando te vea sin sus soldados?

- No te preocupes, ese es problema mío.-Sonrió ligeramente la necrófera después de observarle, para fijar su mirada en dirección a la situación de la nave.- Vámonos, se hace tarde.

Siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la cuesta, subiéndola con paso rápido, hasta que llegaron a la nave necrófera. Una vez dentro, Natasha se puso a los mandos.

- Entiendo también que eres piloto…- Comentó Riddick con un tono de indiferencia.

- Se me dan bien los mandos.- Respondió mientras manipulaba los mandos para hacer despegar la nave.- De todos modos, esta nave está programada en crucero para volver al puerto base. Solo tendré que variar el rumbo momentos antes de entrar en el radio de visión de "Necrópolis" y sin problemas.

La nave terminó de despegar y salió del planeta, embarcándose rumbo a un lugar el cual Riddick desconocía. La incertidumbre siempre le ponía en alerta, y observó el interior de la nave por su hubiera algún arma de apoyo el cual utilizar en caso de necesidad.

-Todas las armas se quedaron en Sheckbar Haun 16, si es lo que estás buscando.- Dijo Natasha con indiferencia mientras manejaba el panel de navegación y mantenía su mirada fija en el espacio.- Pero si te fijas en el armario de la derecha, hay una armadura necrófera completa, será mejor que te la pongas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te tendrás que familiarizar con ella, pero ya sabrás los motivos s más tarde. Ahora póntela, es una armadura especial.

- Estás dando por sentado que aceptaré vuestro trato.- Comentó Riddick mientras localizaba el armario y observaba la armadura.

- En cuanto tengas toda la información y la sopeses bien, no tendrás ninguna duda en aceptar.- Respondió la necrofera mientras hacía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de medio lado.

Riddick consideró que aquella necrófera era demasiado presuntuosa, o muy confiada, o muy estúpida, puede que incluso todo junto fuera la mejor definición. Al menos le había venido bien para sacarlo que aquella inmundicia de planeta. Solo tenía que estar alerta, escuchar las tonterías que tuvieran que decir, mandarlos a la mierda y coger una nave necrofera para salir pitando y poner rumbo a su planeta natal. Lo único que le preocupaba es que aquello fuera una encerrona, pero si se apañaba bien, podía matarlos a todos si era lo suficientemente rápido.

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes importantes, y al cabo de tres días empezaron a divisar el compendio de naves que formaban todo el grueso de la sociedad necrófera.

- Bienvenido a casa…- Murmuró el Furyano en cuanto divisó la nave principal "Necrópolis".

- No te preocupes, no es ahí a donde vamos.- Respondió Natasha a dicho comentario, mientras quitaba la velocidad de crucero y se ponía a los mandos. – Es mejor que te pongas ya la armadura.

- Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.- Cuestionó Riddick.

- No te hagas el chulo conmigo, Furyano.- Respondió la joven remarcando sus palabras.- Las naves necróferas tienen sensores de calor, con la misma tecnología que los rastreadores. Esa armadura está diseñada para generar un campo de energía que neutraliza tu calor corporal y así evitar ser detectado. Si no quieres no te la pongas, pero date por muerto, y de paso a mí también.

Riddick la observó mientras hablaba, haciendo una leve mueca de fastidio. Le jodía que le dieran órdenes, y menos que se las diera una necrófera con ínfulas de sabelotodo, pero decidió hacerle caso y se puso la armadura. Nada más ponerse el casco, algo se activó, supuso que el campo de energía, para después desaparecer de su vista. Una vez puesto todo aquel amasijo de hierros, vio como la necrófera le observaba.

- A efectos de los necróferos, ya eres uno de ellos.- Sonrió

Riddick volvió a hacer un leve gesto de fastidio como respuesta. Vamos, solo le faltaba eso, convertirse en un fantasma semi muerto como esos imbéciles. Tenía ganas de acabar, coger una nave que funcionara y salir pitando de aquel lugar cuanto antes, esperaba que la persona que lo estuviera esperando no se prodigara mucho en explicaciones banales.

Tal y como dijo Natasha, no fueron a "Necrópolis" como estaba estimado, sino que se dirigieron hacia otra nave, igual de grande que "Necrópolis" y con el mismo estilo, pero sin ser exactamente igual.

- ¿Qué nave es esto?- Preguntó mientras observaba aquella bestialidad de nave.

- Esta nave es "Hakamom".- Respondió la necrófera mientras se acercaba al puerto de entrada de la nave y maniobraba para aterrizar.- Tú no la conoces porque no saliste nunca de "Necrópolis" mientras fuiste nuestro Lord Mariscal. Antaño se mandó construir esta nave casi como una gemela de "Necrópolis" para albergar parte de los oficiales y nobles que habían en excedencia de la nave principal. A raíz de la subida de Vaako al poder, unos cuantos decidimos irnos a esta nave voluntariamente.

Natasha terminó de maniobrar y aterrizó la nave en el enorme puerto de entrada. Una vez cerradas las compuertas y llenado el lugar de oxígeno, procedieron a salir, esperándoles una corte de mujeres necróferas.

- Hola chicas.- Saludó alegremente la joven después de dirigirse a ellas.- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Nada relevante, señora.- Apuntó una de las jóvenes. Inmediatamente, la vista de la chica localizó a Riddick.

- Lord Mariscal… Es un honor tenerle de vuelta.- Saludó la joven con una reverencia, haciendo que el resto del cortejo hicieran el mismo gesto.

- Creo que os estáis equivocando.- Respondió Riddick levemente incómodo con aquel gesto, después de haberse quitado el casco.

- Venga Riddick, no seas modesto.- Comentó socarrona Natasha.- Muchos de nosotros sabemos la verdad de cómo consiguió Vaako el trono, no hace falta que te hagas el humilde.

La comandante necrófera volvió a dirigirle la palabra a la otra chica.

- ¿La habéis avisado de mi llegada?

- Por supuesto, señora.- Respondió.- De hecho, está impaciente por verles.

- Bien, a que estamos esperando…- Sentenció Natasha.- Anda, vamos.

Riddick y Natasha empezaron a caminar, seguidos detrás por el cortejo femenino necrófero, hasta la sala principal de la "Hakamon", la cual era muy parecida a la de "Necrópolis", con la diferencia de que en este no había trono y si una escalera que parecía unir todas las plantas de la nave. Debido al diseño de esta, la escalera poseía una forma global redondeada, era gran, lujosa e imponente, como si estuviera diseñada para hacer una entrada triunfal en la sala.

- Veo que os sigue gustando el mismo estilo de decoración…- Indicó Riddick mientras echaba un vistazo a la sala.

- Esta decoración es nuestra esencia, demuestra el poder y la grandeza de los necróferos.- Contestó Natasha a su comentario, para inmediatamente mirar en dirección a la escalera.- Ah, mira, ya está aquí.

Riddick, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a la escalera mirando la nave, se giró y miró en dirección hacia donde tenía puesta la mirada Natasha. En seguida pasó a vislumbrar a otra joven necrófera, esta rubia y de ojos claros mientras bajaba por las escaleras con paso seguro y distinguido. Vestía muy elegantemente con un vestido negro ajustado, de dos piezas, de forma que su firme abdomen quedaba al aire. La falda era ajustada y remarcada con una cola por detrás, adornada con unos accesorios de plata en la cadera formando una especie de cinturón. El top era también ajustado y de cuello cerrado, con las mangas ajustadas a los brazos, empezando a ensancharse a partir del codo hasta la muñeca, al estilo medieval. Como accesorios, llevaba el pelo recogido con los engarces plateados necróferos, y a una corte de nobles que la seguían detrás, que hacía que el de Natasha fuera una minucia, Una vez acabada su impresionante y triunfal entrada, observó a Riddick y se acercó a él.

- Vaya Riddick, cuánto tiempo.- Saludó la joven rubia mientras se acercab le miraba burlonamente.- Tienes muy buen aspecto… para estar muerto…

En cuanto la vio acercarse, Riddick la miró de una forma que demostraba que la conocía.

- Uhm. Debía haberme imaginado que eras tú.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga creada por David Towhy, excepto los inventados por mí.**

Antes de nada, tiene algo de Spoilers de "Riddick 3", así que si no quieres saber que pasa en la peli, mejor no lo léas, avisado queda.

Bueno, no sé si gustará este capítulo a los fans de Riddick, espero que sí. Si veis que Riddick se va a Ooc o no le distinguís decídmelo para que pueda enderezar adecuadamente.

En cuanto a las dos necróferas, para la rubia yo me he imaginado a Natasha Hestringe, pero no ahora, sino cuando era más joven (en plena época de "Species"), y para la morena, me he basado físicamente en Kate Beckinsale, que me parece una chica guapísima.

Pues eso, comentarios, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… a la sección de Reviews, y espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
